A New Horizon in Smash
by Venizano
Summary: Robin and Lucina are getting used to their new life in the Smash Mansion. Especially since Lucina gets to meet the Hero King himself. Meanwhile, Robin starts to have some mixed feelings about his roommate Shulk and it doesn't help when said roommate proclaims that Robin is his wife. Shulk/M!Robin.
1. Chapter 1

When Robin and Lucina first arrived to the Smash Mansion, they were both amazed and surprised by the decor of the Mansion and the amount of people held. They did not however expect to meet so many people that had questionable ways of fighting. For example, Robin had decided to split apart from Lucina to meet new people and walked over to a blond princess with a huge pink dress and high heels. After introducing themselves, her name being Peach, and learning that she was a veteran, naturally Robin asked what kind of weapon she used. Her response had baffled him.

"Oh sweetie I don't have a weapon, unless you count a frying pan as one" she smiled.

"W-what? Then how do you fight against the other fighters?!"

"Well actually, many of the fighters here don't carry weapons to fight, they all have their own fighting style" she then pointed towards a blue spiked hedgehog, "You see that guy? He fights with his own bare hands and he's very fast, you'll most likely not be able to land a hit unless you formulate a plan and time your attacks perfectly to land a hit on him."

After that, Robin was able to see what Peach had meant. In his first week there, he saw all the matches to better understand his opponents and their fighting skills and started planning for when he would go up against them. And in that week, he also met his roommate Shulk. Their first meeting had certainly become... memorable to say.

Robin had told Lucina that he was tired and would be leaving to find his room. When they entered the mansion, they were both given room numbers and a key for the door, and also mentioned that everyone would have a roommate. Robin had wanted to room with Lucina but understood nonetheless that each fighter would room with their own gender.

Once Robin finally found his room, going in the wrong direction only twice (and was proud of himself considering the mansion was HUGE) he turned the knob, surprised it was already open. This meant his roommate was already there and Robin was excited to see what kind of person his roomie was. He opened the door only to find no one. Robin frowned and looked around the room, there was a bed on the left and right side, with a window in between them, and each held blue blankets and two pillows. There was also two set of drawers on each side of the bed, and the walls were painted a silverish gray. On the left was what he assumed to be the bathroom. He then spotted his own luggage under the bed and noticed there was another set under the other bed as well.

Well since he was already there, he decided to put his clothes away and picked the bed on the left side of the room. He hoped his roommate wouldn't fight over which bed to sleep on. After putting away his clothes, Robin locked the door to not have anyone interrupt his sleep, with the exception of his roommate who would already have a key. He was already exhausted and slept right away as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Moments later, Robin awoke to rapid knocks hitting the door repeatedly.

"Hey! Roomie? You in there? I lost my key and I would really appreciate it if you opened the door!" Ah so Robin finally gets to meet him.

"Yeah, wait up, I'll opened it" Robin got up and hurriedly walked towards the door, and paused a bit making sure he at least looked presentable to leave a good impression and finally opened the door.

"Thanks, I was almost worried that my new roommate was a sadist and wouldn't open the door ha, the name's Shulk by the way" the blond held out his hand and smiled brightly at Robin. Robin eagerly returned the gesture, glad he finally met his roommate and wasn't some moody or temperamental person he thought it would be.

"My name is Robin and it's nice to finally meet you and sorry I was sleeping and I locked the door so nobody could come in, I thought you would have the key with you"

"It's fine, if anything I should be apologizing, I made you wake up when I wouldn't had to if I hadn't lost my key" Shulk rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

They both released their hands at the same time and just as Robin was going to invite him in, two angels from across the hall were pulling on something, and arguing very loudly.

"It's my turn to play! You always hog the controller!" The white angel whined.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't suck at the game so badly!" The darker angel sneered.

And as fate would happen, the white angel tripped and landed on the stomach of his counterpart, knocking down the dark angel. And it just so happen that Shulk was behind him, knocking him onto Robin. Robin, who watched the angels, but didn't react fast enough to warn his new roommate, tried to keep Shulk from falling but failed as well.

They both fell down onto the floor and their lips connected from the impact.

Robin was shocked to feel the soft pair of lips and looked up at Shulk, seeing the same expression being mirrored. Up close, he could see the blonde's nice shade of blue eyes, and he wasn't going to lie, this Shulk person was very attractive to the eye so of course It would make sense that Robin 's face turned beet red. Shulk too turned red and got off of Robin as quickly as he can.

"Hahaha...I didn't mean to do that, I'm completely straight, no hint of gayness in me, really!"

"Me neither!" But then why did Robin's heart dropped in disappointment after hearing that?...

Shulk offered his hand for the tactician, and Robin was at least grateful to get their awkward situation out of the way and accepted his help.

"You see what you did idiot!? You just made two straight guys kiss!" The dark angel said as he stood up and towered over the light angel, who was still on the floor.

"The way you say it makes it sound like I have some gay superpowers" the white angel exclaimed while laughing at the idea and got up quickly to Robin and Shulk.

"Hey sorry I made you guys kiss with my extreme gay superpowers that I didn't know I had" he raised his hands up in sign for peace.

"It's fine just be a bit more careful next time" Robin replied, not wanting another repeat of what just happened, although he wouldn't mind if It was with Shulk. But then he remembered he was straight and realized that straight men did not think like that.

"Yeah it's cool and all, I know you didn't mean any harm, besides you were just having a bit of fun weren't you?" Shulk on the other hand didn't mind and wanted to make new friends, or at least that's what It seemed to Robin.

"I like you! You're a fun guy, my name's Pit, servant of the goddess of light!" The white angel then did some pose that was supposed to be intimidating but made him look ridiculous instead. "And this is my wife, Pittoo!"

"Idiot! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your wife!? And my name is Dark Pit, don't get It wrong" Dark Pit then proceeded to smack Pit in the head.

"But Pittoo you act like a wife and that's why you are my wife" Pit said as though It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A wife huh?"

"You don't have a wife!?" Pit gasped.

"No I don't" Shulk replied, a bit unsure.

"You need a wife! A wife can get food for you, take care of you if you're hurt, will protect you and will be your partner in the tournament! You can't just go in here without a wife! Everyone has one!"

Robin seriously could not tell if the angel was telling the truth, he looked so serious about it. Dark Pit on the other hand was trying to interrupt the conversation.

"That's not true-"

"But I don't have a wife! I need a wife!" Robin turned to Shulk, shocked to see the desperate face of utter despair of not having a _wife. _And Robin was not feeling jealous at the thought of Shulk getting a wife, nope not at all. He just met him, it wouldn't make sense to be jealous when he hardly knew the guy.

"Come on I'm sure that's not true, right er Dark Pit?" Robin looked at him for help.

Dark Pit took one look at Shulk and grinned "actually, yeah everyone has a wife, you'll be the odd one out for not having one." Robin decided that this dark angel was an asshole and a sadist.

"Look Shulk it's fine, I don't have a wife either so we'll both be the odd ones out" Robin tried to reassure Shulk and It seemed to be working before Pit interrupted.

"Listen I'm a veteran in here, I was In the last tournament, so I know what I'm talking about, take it as some good advice, newbie" Pit smiled ear to ear.

Well there goes Robin's hope of discouraging Shulk from getting a wife.

Shulk grabbed onto Pit's shoulder," Pit does it matter who's a wife? It can be anyone right? Right!?"

"Yeah it doesn't matter who's a wife, as long as you have one, you'll be fine"

And then Shulk turned to Robin. Robin could already feel the sense of dread in the pit of his stomach along with an unknown feeling that was churning and making him lightheaded.

"Robin, would you please be my wife?" Shulk got on his knees and hold onto Robin's hands as he proposed. Robin could already feel his cheeks burn and noticed that some of the other fighters had paused to look at the scene they were making.

"Awww look! It must be love at first sight for Shulk! But wait, where's the ring? Shulk you need a ring!" Peach had been one of the bystanders and Robin blushed harder at her words.

"Ah you're right! Does anyone know where I can get a temporary ring so that later I can buy a real one" Shulk looked around, only now noticing that they had gathered a crowd.

"Mhmm like a promise ring? I just bought this ring a while ago, but I can certainly give it to a cute couple like you" Peach said sweetly.

"Wait!" Robin had to stop this madness that was quickly getting out of control. "I haven't said yes and I won't say yes! This is crazy, you're pretty much asking me to get married to you without even reaching S support!"

"Boo! You're a heartless person! You won't even consider him? Shulk seems like a cool guy and he's desperate to have you as his wife!" Sonic, as Robin recalled from his earlier memory, shouted out to him, and soon everyone who was watching was agreeing with the hedgehog.

Robin couldn't handle all the pressure being put onto him and tried to calmly think of a plan, ignoring his fluttering heart.

"Shulk, you do not want me as your wife, plus, you're straight and I'm straight" Robin tried to convince Shulk.

"I know, but I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend, just as my wife, it's completely different and legit" and Robin gave up, seeing the determination shine in the blonde's eyes and knew there was no way out from the proposal without crushing his new roommate or being on the receiving hate from the other smashers.

He sighed "Ugh fine, yes Shulk, I'll be your wife."

Shulk quickly got up and got the ring from Peach's hand, it was a lovely silver band and had crystals embedded along the edges of the ring. Shulk slipped the ring on Robin's finger, he was so close to Robin, that he could literally feel his body warmth and was suddenly reminded of the kiss they shared not too long ago. Robin's face again turned red when Shulk grabbed his ringed hand and hold them up together.

"Alright! Robin is now officially my wife!"

And everyone clapped their hands and cheered for the new couple, a few whistles could even be heard.

After the hallway cleared (Mario had ordered all the smashers to return to their room to give the new couple a break and it was getting late) Dark Pit approached Robin.

"Woah I was not expecting it to escalate this quickly, I actually feel sorry for you now" Well at least he looked genuinely sorry. However, Robin was not feeling forgiving since it had been his insistence that led him to be known as Shulk's wife.

"Yeah no thanks to you" he made sure to glare extra harder than necessary.

"Wow Shulk! I'm impressed, it's good that you got a wife! And on your first day too!" Pit eagerly clapped Shulk on the back, while Shulk remained immensely proud of himself.

"Yeah! Now I won't be the odd one out!" Of course not, now Shulk was going to be known as the love sick guy who proposed on his first day being here.

"Oh yeah and Robin too, since you're my wife now." Robin tried not to let the 'my' part get to him, and proceeded to walk back into his, _their _room.

"Yeah, I hope you're happy and all, now can we please go to sleep, I'm tired and exhausted."

"Good idea wife, it is getting pretty late, well I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, good night" Shulk said his goodbyes to the angels and followed behind Robin.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the bed on the left since you weren't here and I wanted to take a nap earlier."

"Oh? It's fine, besides you're my wife, you get to pick first." Robin was about to argue but let it slide since he was too tired from the events that happened today.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to shower real quick" and Shulk went Into the bathroom with a towel and a pair of clothes.

Robin decided that he should change too, and to take a shower in the morning since all he wanted was to sleep off the events that happened today. And just like before, he was blissfully asleep as soon as he made contact with his bed.

Moments later, Shulk got out of the bathroom with only his boxers, deciding it was too hot to sleep with clothes on. He was just about to ask Robin if he liked his first day in the Smash Mansion but stopped himself when he saw Robin asleep. Shulk smiled a bit when he saw the peaceful and serene look on Robin's face. He admits the white haired guy was pretty cute, especially when his face would blush.

"Good night Robin." And Shulk slept on his own bed.

**I decided that there was not enough ShulkxRobin so I decided to write a fanfic about them. I don't know about you guys, but I find this couple absolutely adorable! They're both such nerds, I'm definitely going to be giving them nerdy moments. I hoped you liked this and if you do, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin could distinctly feel the ray of sunlight passing through the window as he slowly woke up. He felt refreshed after a good night's sleep, completely different from how he felt yesterday night.

Robin got up and was a bit surprised to see Shulk already up, dressed and clean, and seemed to be looking over a strange red looking sword. Robin also saw his own Levin sword and tomes placed next to them. Yesterday, Robin and Lucina's weapon were told to be left in a table before entering the Smash Mansion. When asked why, Mario explained it was too make modifications to make the tournament more challenging, and to prevent fights happening inside the mansion on the first day.

Robin walked over to his weapons, briefly saying a quick "morning" in greeting. He picked up his Levin sword and tomes to examine if there were any noticeable changes.

"Huh doesn't feel like they changed much for my weapons..."

"Actually, they did, I saw this note next to our weapons and it says that they've made some modifications and that all smashers were to report to the lobby to properly explained what they did. And to take our weapons with us." Shulk passed the note over to Robin who held his hand out to read the note for confirmation.

"It says that we're to be there at 10am. What time is it right now?"

"I'm not sure, I got up a while ago, got dressed and saw my Monado, naturally I wanted to see if they had messed it up or broken it, but that doesn't seem to be the case." Shulk looked over the sword once again.

"So, that's a Monado? Or is that what you just call it? It's a strange looking sword, is it common where you come from? Does it have any power? Can you-"

"Whoa there calm down, how about I explain everything after you get dressed and find out what time it is so that we aren't late for this thing." Robin almost pouted for having new knowledge denied to him, but reasoned he should probably get dressed and ready.

"Hey, you're still wearing the ring." Shulk smiled brightly at him and Robin was trying to convince himself that his heart did not just flutter from that. In truth, Robin had almost forgotten about the whole 'wife' situation, but now that he remembered, he was embarrassed to go out and meet the other smashers. The proposal from yesterday had probably already been spread too all the smashers that weren't there. Oh Naga, did Lucina already know? Robin almost didn't want to see Lucina, since back in their world, Lucina would always ask why Robin wasn't marry and would often set up Robin with a date whenever she could. Also, she would tease Robin endlessly about his wife status.

"Yeah I guess I am, I forgot to take it off before I went to sleep." Robin glanced at his ring.

"I thought wives never took off their ring." Shulk replied almost unsure.

True, back in Ylisse, he hardly saw a married woman without their ring. Even in battle.

"Well, do you want me to keep wearing it?" Robin questioned Shulk.

"Yeah, let everyone know that even we, newbies, can be just like the veterans here!" Oh great, Shulk still believed what Pit had told him the day before.

"Ummmm yeah, fine I'll leave it on, " Robin decided that instead of telling him that not everyone had a wife, he'll let Shulk discover on his own, until then he'll continue playing the wife.

Robin grabbed his clothes and a towel from the drawer and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly, brushed his teeth, and dressed appropriately. Just as he was about to head out, he saw a clock way above the bathroom door, placed on the ceiling. Really? They couldn't bother to put the clock in their room instead of the bathroom. And why on the ceiling?

Sighing, Robin reached up to take the clock, wishing he was a bit taller so that he wouldn't struggle on his tip toes. He frowned once he realized he couldn't reach it. He then jumped in attempt of reaching the clock, and he still couldn't get the damn clock that now seemed to be mocking him.

Robin jumped a few more times before admitting defeat and headed out to ask Shulk to get the clock, since he was a bit taller than Robin.

"Shulk, it turns out the clock is in the bathroom above the door, literally on the ceiling..."

"That's odd place to put the clock. Why didn't you get it to place the clock here?"

Robin mumbled in embarrassment, but Shulk didn't hear him clearly.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I said it's because I'm short and I couldn't reach it," Robin said dejectedly.

"Oh haha well now it's Shulk time, don't worry wife, I'll get it." Shulk put on that smiled that made Robin questioned his feelings and headed to the bathroom. A few noises could be heard and Robin could hear Shulk jump a few times. Moments later, Shulk came out of the bathroom a bit frustrated.

"I almost reached it, but that wasn't enough, whose idea was it to even place the clock there!?" Shulk exclaimed.

"They must think we were one, really tall, two, have amazing jumping abilities, or three, have long arms."

"Or it could be to play a prank on the newbies." That could also be true, but still, how very immature of them to place the clock there in the first place.

Robin then thought of a plan. "Why don't you pick me up so that I can get the clock?" It seemed very logical, and Robin didn't have the strength enough to pick up someone as Shulk. The red sword that Shulk had seemed pretty heavy, so it would also seem logical to have him pick Robin up.

Shulk nodded and both headed inside the bathroom. Shulk squatted down for Robin to get on his back. As soon as Robin did, Shulk got a firm grip on Robin's thighs and slowly raised him up. Robin could feel the strength on his hands around his thighs and he blushed, but ignored it once more in favor of getting the clock.

Outside, they could hear a door being opened.

"Robin?" So it was Lucina that came in, she must've came to get him so that both of them could go to the lobby. Robin then heard a few other voices in the room.

"Hey Shulk! Robin! Where are you guys at?" It seemed Pit was here too.

"They're probably in the bathroom eloping since they did technically get married yesterday." And the sadistic angel was also here, what a great way to start the day. And to think that the dark angel was sorry about what happened to him yesterday.

"Wait, married?" Oh no, Lucina did not needed to know what escalated yesterday.

"It's not marriage if Shulk doesn't have a ring either."

"Idiot, weren't you listening yesterday? Shulk said he'd buy some real rings later."

"Wait, are you telling me the rumors are true about Robin and Shulk?"

"We're both in the bathroom you guys! We'll be out in a sec." Robin quickly snatched the clock and got off of Shulk to quickly explain the situation.

"Oh, in the bathroom together huh? I knew it." Dark Pit snickered.

"It was nothing like that!" Robin said as he and Shulk both opened the door and saw the three fighters in the room, each with their own weapon.

"Yeah, Robin and I were just trying to reach the clock but neither of us could, so I had to give Robin a ride on my back to get the damn clock."

"Yeah sure." Dark Pit snickered again.

"Robin, what's this I hear about you being married?" Lucina looked at Robin for an answer.

"They're not married, Robin is just Shulk's wife." The white angel explained to Lucina, "Well they're not married yet."

"It's still the same thing." Dark Pit reasoned.

"No it's not! Lucina-" But before Robin can properly explain himself, Shulk interrupted.

"You guys we only have about, " Shulk paused to look at the clock he took from Robin's hands, "10 minutes before the meeting at the lobby starts, we should get going. "

They all stopped talking and agreed, and headed out towards the hallway.

"By the way, I'm still sorry about what happened yesterday here." Pit looked at Robin and Shulk, a guilty expression on his face.

"It's fine, it was just an accident." Shulk said and looked at the white angel reassuringly.

"What happened here?" Lucina asked innocently.

"This is where Shulk's grand love for Robin began, it all starte-"The dark angel was interrupted from his storytelling by both Robin and Shulk.

"Nothing! Nothing happened Lucina. "

"It was not love! It was just a lip on lip cont-"

Robin quickly placed his hand over Shulk while Lucina was left in confusion. Robin did not wanted Lucina to know what happened, plus there were a couple of smashers around them that could possibly overhear their conversation.

"Guys, can we please keep going, if we're late we might miss something important." Pit said.

Again, they all agreed and walked towards the lobby. Once they got there, it was almost crowded and seats were placed all over the place. And it was loud from the talking of almost every smasher.

Since they couldn't find seats all together, Robin, Lucina, and Shulk sat together to the three empty seats in the back row. Dark Pit and Pit sat next to a goddess, that had introduced herself to the group as Palutena, since she saved seats for them. They didn't wait long for the meeting to start.

Mario walked and stood on a platform in front and greeted the smashers.

"Ladies and- a- gentleman! I welcome you to the Smash-a- Tournament! In this tournament, we've gathered all the strong-a- fighters to compete and-a- fight against each other and-a- to challenge each other's fighting skills. Now let-a- me introduce you to the person who-a- made this tournament possible. Master-a- Hand!" All of a sudden, a huge white gloved hand appeared from above and floated above the platform.

"Hello smashers! Do not fear my appearance, for I am just as normal as you, and I welcome you to my mansion for this tournament," for not having a mouth, Robin certainly admired the deep voice and authority he had.

"Tomorrow is Monday, and tomorrow we'll also start our matches with the first being Mario, Kirby, Pikachu, and Link to show you newcomers how a fight is set in this tournament." He then pointed towards Mario, a pink ball, an adorable yellow rat, and a swordsman with pointed ears. "Today will be mostly focused on getting to know each other and training. As mentioned in the note, modifications have been made to your weapons and we encourage you to set out to train outside to know what exactly we've changed. I hope you enjoy-" before Master Hand could even finish, another hand appeared that seem to be moving all over the place.

"Hi! I'm Crazy Hand! Welcome my beloved smashers I hope you all can beaten-"

"Stop! Crazy I told you to wait in your room!"

"But I wanted to meet the smashers and their adorable faces-"

"Ugh fine, since you're already here, everyone this is Crazy Hand, now go already."

"You're so mean bro..." Crazy left the lobby and floated back to where he came from.

"Uh hum, sorry about that, anyways, I hope you all enjoy your stay here, on another note, I'd like to congratulate our newcomers Shulk and Robin for getting married."

Oh Naga, why was the world cruel to Robin? He didn't deserve this. But nonetheless, cheers erupted all around and everyone looked back towards them. Robin could feel his cheeks heating up, but Shulk didn't seem to mind the attention. Shulk just smiled at everyone and then grabbed Robin's ringed hand and put their hands in the air. More cheers erupted, and a few congratulations could even be heard among the crowd. Robin looked towards Lucina, and Lucina gave him a look that said 'you will tell me all about this or I will murder you.' Robin nodded dejectedly.

"Alright settle down everyone, that's enough, now I hope everyone tries their best in this tournament, good luck my smashers!" Master Hand then floated away the same way he came in.

"Did you really have to hold our hands in the air?" Robin said to Shulk, who still seemed to be hyper from the attention they got.

"Come on, they loved it." Shulk then sheepishly smiled.

"So should we go train outside?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah," Robin nodded but then remembered something. "Hey, will you explain to me how you're Monado works?" Robin said excitedly, finally getting to learn new knowledge.

"Sure, only if you spare against me." Shulk gave him a challenging look, one that Robin could not deny.

"You're on." Robin smirked.

"Father?" Robin then turned his attention to Lucina, unsure if he heard correctly.

"Lucina?" Robin questioned, but Lucina only kept staring off to one direction.

"Lucina!" Now Robin was pretty sure he was hearing things, because the voice sounded an awful lot like Chrom, and last time he saw Chrom was when they left on a magical bus that transported them here. But there stood Chrom who was running towards them and hugged Lucina.

"Father! What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing here?" Chrom asked.

"I was invited to the tournament father you know that."

"No, only Robin was invited, I'm only here to assist." Chrom said in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure it was just Lucina and I that was invited Chrom." Chrom then realized that Robin was there and stared at him curiously.

"Oh I get it..."

"Chrom! I told you to wait for me!" A female walked in. Robin stared at her in in shock. She looked exactly like him! Clothes, height, and color, the only difference was that she had longer hair and had a bigger chest.

"Woah I didn't know you had a twin." Shulk said in surprise.

"I don't." The female lookalike then turned her head to Robin.

"Hey Robin, it's nice to meet you, my name is Robin too." She smiled as though there was nothing wrong, which there was.

"Why aren't you confused as I am?"

"Because when I got here with Chrom, Master Hand informed us that there would be a male version of me, it turns out that there's two parallel worlds of Ylisse, one with me and the other with you." She explained.

"That's amazing, so we're pretty much the same person but with different genders." This was amazing! A bit weird but fascinating, he never knew that parallel worlds were even possible other than reading about it.

"So that means, you're not actually my real father?" Lucina asked.

"Well technically yes, but from a different dimension. Chrom must've thought for a moment that you were the Lucina from our world, but that's not the case."

"Cool, now I'm curious to know if you guys share everything together, like dislikes and likes." Shulk said excitedly before Robin could say anything.

Female Robin raised her eyebrow. "You're Shulk, right?"

"Ah yes, sorry for not introducing myself."

"You're the one married to Robin, I have to say male me, you sure move fast in your relationships." She smiled in amusement. Great, now Robin was being made fun of from his female counterpart.

"It's not- we're not-" Robin sighed, "anyways where are you guys heading?"

"Chrom and I were actually planning to head out and train."

"Oh then why don't you join us? We were also planning to train, also, it'll give me a chance to know you two a bit more, and real father or no, you're still my father." Lucina looked towards Chrom who seemed happy at her suggestion.

They walked together outside, Lucina in the back conversing with Chrom and female Robin. Robin decided to walk with Shulk, not wanting to leave him alone nor make him feel left out.

"Seeing you guys together like this, I'm kind of jealous and sad." Shulk mumbled.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You have Lucina, and now you have some other friends, it kind of makes me miss my own friends," Shulk smiled, but it wasn't the bright cheery one that made Robin's heart flutter. Instead, this was a smile that brought pain in his chest, a feeling he was very unused to. Robin wanted to see that happy face and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, I'm your wife remember? That means you won't be alone because you'll have me as your partner and friend." Robin said reassuringly, and was pleased to note that it worked.

"Yeah, you're right, now come on, I'm interested to see if you can keep up in a fight against my Monado." Shulk grinned.

"You are so on."

**To Guest: I'm so glad to have made you laugh and make Shulk and Robin your OTP. They are truly the best!**

**To AngeloHeroOfLight: Yes, one should never leave Shulk and Pit together, who knows what they'll do alone. On another note, I have not played xenoblade either due to living in North America, but I have been watching the walkthrough to understand Shulk's character a bit better.**

**To AriZonia1: Thank you for telling me, I have no idea how the heck I confused blue with green and I went back to change it.**

**Other than that, thank you guys for reviewing, it's truly appreciated :] I hope to all my readers that you enjoyed this chapter, and remember to leave reviews :D**

**A little preview on what the next chapter is like...**

**"IS THAT THE HERO KING HIMSELF!?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and Shulk made it to the training grounds outside the mansion with Lucina and the rest right behind them. Robin was excited to spare against Shulk, an individual with a sword that certainly looks like it holds some power. And Robin was always eager to learn new knowledge. Around them, they could already see the other Smashers either training by themselves or sparing against other fighters, testing out their weapons.

"You ready?" Shulk grinned.

"I've been ready." Robin took his position and Shulk did the same on the opposite side of him.

"I'll be the referee, if anything goes down dirty, I'll stop it." Female Robin said, really, one of them will have to change their names, it could get confusing to everyone else.

"Alright 1, 2, 3 START!"

Robin decided to wait it out and let Shulk make the first move, this way he'll get an idea to see Shulk's fighting style and read his pattern, then he'll think of a plan to take him down.

Shulk charged at him with his Monado, going for a straightforward attack. Robin prepared himself to block but last minute Shulk jumped and attacked him from above. Immediately after recovering, Robin followed up with his bronze sword and ended with his Elwind. Shulk was knocked off his feet for a bit but regained his footing. Robin prepared himself for the next attack but Shulk seemed to be doing some odd position, holding his Monado up.

Then some colors in weird lettering appeared above Shulk's head, and it stopped on blue.

"This is the Monado's power!" This time, Shulk moved at a much faster speed. Hmm, so this is what the Monado does? It enhances Shulk's abilities, and the different colors that appeared seem to be a different power. This was all fascinating to Robin, to think what one can do with all those abilities. Shulk can most likely go up against any fighter without a problem, as long as he changes into a power that suits the opponent. But Robin was not going to let that surprise him and he definitely was not going to lose.

To keep Shulk at a distance, Robin sent out his Arcfire. Unprepared, Shulk got burned until it went out and once again jumped to land an attack on Robin. Robin shielded himself from the attack, and grabbed Shulk and threw him backwards with his magic.

"You're pretty good." Even in the middle of the fight, Shulk smiled at him.

"You're not too bad either." It was only then that Robin saw the crowd they gathered.

"Get him Robin! Show Shulk how powerful of a wife you are!" Dear Naga, seriously?

"Shulk you can do this!" They attracted quite a crowd, it was probably due to everyone wanting to see how they fought since they were newcomers.

More cheers were heard, cheering evenly for Robin and Shulk. Robin charged his tome, while Shulk once again changed color to red. Again Shulk dashed at him and Robin waited till he was close enough and released his Thoron. It hit, but all of a sudden there was a blue blur and Shulk struck him down, enough to send him flying back.

Robin landed hard on his back, and moaned a bit in pain from the impact. Shulk ran over to him, a bit worried.

"Hey, you alright?" Shulk held out his hand, and Robin accepted the offer.

"I'm fine, that was a great fight, but what was that in the end? I was sure I had you there." Robin questioned, perhaps a bit more eagerly than intended, but his curiosity was truly peaked.

"Well you see, I can sort of see into the future and I'm able to counter the attack before it happens."

"See into the future? That's incredible!" Robin then placed his hands on Shulk's cheeks, "do your eyes also turn a light blue when it happens? Because I'm pretty sure I saw a slight color change there." Robin proceeded to ask questions and kept a close look into Shulk's eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Are you planning to give Shulk a kiss Robin? Because that's what it sure seems like." Female Robin said, as soon as she walked in with Lucina and Chrom.

It was then that Robin realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled his hands off of Shulk, who blushed a bit from embarrassment. Robin too blushed, and convinced himself it was because of the embarrassment, not that fact that he was pretty close to Shulk's face and had actually felt his warmth.

"Actually, why don't you give me a kiss wife? I won after all." Now, Shulk got over his embarrassment and was teasing him. Oh how Robin wanted him to shut up, especially since his heart pounded a bit faster after hearing that.

"How about my sword up your a-"

"Careful there, some people can interpret that in a very dirty way." The asshole was here too, and Pit was with him as well.

"Hey, your match was pretty awesome, I'll definitely look forward to fight against you guys!" Pit smiled.

Female Robin turned to them and introduced herself. After introductions were made, confusion was among the Robins and decided in the end that female Robin would be called Robina since she volunteered for the name change.

"Guys I'm hungry, let's go eat lunch! Oh you guys know where the cafeteria is right?"

Everyone else nodded their head, except for Shulk.

"Actually, I may have forgotten temporarily where it was, you don't mind showing me where it was do you?"

"Of course not, now let's go!" Pit eagerly dragged Shulk with him into the mansion.

"Ugh he just ate a while ago and now he wants to eat again, what a glutton." Dark Pit muttered before also following the direction Pit headed to.

"Robin, Chrom and I are going to stick around here and explore, want to join us?"

"Actually, Robina, Robin had said earlier that he wanted to talk to me about something, so maybe next time?" Robin was pretty sure he didn't say anything like that, but agreed along to Lucina's explanation.

"Well then see you guys later." They walked off and started to talk to the other Smashers.

"Now I assume you have something important to say since you did lie."

"As a matter of fact, I did not lie, earlier you gestured that you would explain about your marriage." Lucina smirked.

Robin groaned and wished he didn't have to, but Lucina was a stubborn person, she would force it out of him if he refused. So as soon as they found a place where they could have some privacy, he told her about the events of what happened yesterday, not leaving anything out, even the kiss.

After he ended, Lucina stayed quiet for a bit before speaking.

"So...you like him?"

Robin blushed a bit before denying it. "What? No! I don't, I just met him I'm not going to form any feelings without using the support system. "

"Ah but we're not in Ylisse, here the system has no matter." Lucina teased Robin just like he knew she would do.

"But I don't have any feelings."

"Your face tells me something different then what you're saying."

Robin sighed, he knew there was no winning against her.

"Alright fine, I might like him, a bit." He muttered a bit shyly.

"That explains why all those girls I set you up with ended in disaster, you could've just told me you weren't interested in women-"

"I still like women though, just not the one you set me up with, they were all stuck up."

"That's true, does this mean you're bisexual now?" Lucina questioned.

"I guess it does." Robin never really thought about liking both, but then it made sense since he was always checking out some of the guys and women back home.

"I think it's cute, but if he hurts you, I won't hesitate to strike him down." Robin looked at her and could tell she was serious, it was moments like these that he could tell their bonds were strong.

"I know you will." He smiled.

"Let's go join the others in lunch, I'm surprised we lasted this long without fainting." All of a sudden Robin felt a bit light headed and almost missed his next step. "Spoke too soon."

Lucina gave him small smile. "Yeah let's go."

Both went inside the mansion and headed for the cafeteria that was on the right of the lobby. Once they got there, they went to grab a plate and started picking random food. The food they served was truly weird, there was a triangle shaped bread with cheese and red sauce on it, meat in between two pieces of bread, and many more. Robin settled with the triangle shaped food, and Lucina got the same thing, trusting Robin's decision.

They both headed towards the angel and the Monado user and sat with them, Lucina quickly sitting right next to the angel, which left Robin to sit next to Shulk. Robin gave Lucina a quick glare, which went ignored.

"Hey glad you could join us, I hope you guys don't mind, but a couple of my friends will be joining us." The angel said.

"It's fine, the more the merrier right?" Robin said, while Lucina nodded in agreement.

Pit then stared at Lucina for a bit. "You know Lucina, you look an awful lot like someone I know." Then he widened his eyes, "of course now I rem-"

But he was interrupted as Lucina shouted loudly, that made Robin jumped a bit and bumped accidentally to Shulk, who too also jump.

"IS THAT THE HERO KING HIMSELF?!" Robin turned to see where she was looking at, and he too gasped. No way was the Hero King here, he's long dead!

"Look Ike! I wasn't lying to you, she looks so much like me." The Hero King, Marth said as he too stared at Lucina in amazement.

Wait did he just said Ike too? THE Ike was here was well? What the heck was going on?! And true to his word, there was someone else with him, with much more muscles and blue hair, holding Ragnell with him. Robin could also see the resemblance of Priam to Ike.

Ike peered at Lucina. "Whoa she could literally be your sister. Is she your sister?" Ike pondered.

"I can assure you, she is not my sister, and I've never met her before in my life." Marth said to Ike before once again returning his look to Lucina. "Well I assume you're from my world and from different timelines, my name is Marth, but then you already know that from the look on your face." Robin looked at Lucina, and could see the in-coming hyperventilating.

"Lucina calm down." Robin hurriedly hold onto Lucina.

"Oh my gawds, it's actually you, the Hero King." Lucina then shook herself from the shock. "I'm so sorry for shouting at you! Please forgive me!" Robin had never seen Lucina act this way, but then again it is the Hero King she's talking to. The man she worshiped for his accomplishments and even used his name when she went undercover.

"All is forgiven, now may I have your name?"

Lucina flushed. "M-my name is Lucina your highness."

"No, don't use formalities. Here, everyone is equal." Marth explained, he then turned to Robin. "And your name is?"

"Apologies, my name is Robin."

Ike then decided to introduce himself as well. "It's nice to meet you guys, my name is Ike, and Marth here is my best pal." He smiled before throwing an arm around Marth's shoulders.

Marth then turned to Shulk, who was sitting quietly and eating along with Pit. "Are you new here too?"

Shulk nodded. "The name's Shulk." he went back to eating.

"Well it was lovely to meet all of you and I hope you all find yourself at comfort, now if you excuse us, Ike here has challenged me to a fight and I plan to beat him up."

"Heh as if."

"Wait!" Lucina shouted before they left. "M-may I come and watch?"

"Sure, you'll be my witness in case Ike goes around telling everyone he won. "

"Look just because I did that one time doesn't mean that it'll happen again." They left with Lucina in tow but Robin told her to at least take something to eat, so she took an apple and quickly left with the two legends.

Now, Robin sat back down with Shulk and Pit.

"No wonder Lucina looked so familiar, she looks so much like Marth." Pit said as he happily munched on his food.

"They do look alike, are they related?" Shulk questioned Robin.

"In a way yeah, Lucina is Marth's descendant." Robin said as he continued to stare at his food.

"You look like you've never seen a pizza before." The angel laughed before looking at Robin's confused face.

"Pizza? Is that what this is called?"

"Really? You don't know!? You have to try it out! Wait let me take out my phone to capture this moment." Pit then took out a strange device and aimed it at Robin. Although very curious about what Pit had, Robin decided to eat the pizza first. Shulk also seemed highly curious about the phone before also turning to Robin to see his reaction.

Robin lifted up the pizza and took a bit. He eyes widened at the delicious taste it left in his mouth and quickly swallowed it and took another piece. It wasn't long before he finished the pizza and Pit seemed satisfied at his reaction and tapped something on the phone before putting it down.

"This pizza was really good. Do all of the food here taste like that?" Robin wondered.

"Yup! Next time you should try the hamburgers, they're double delicious!" Pit exclaimed excitedly.

"By the way, what is that device? You called it a phone." Shulk inquired the angel.

"Oh this?" Pit hold up the phone once more and properly show them what it looks like from the front. It was black all over and was lit already, on the top had Pit's name engraved in it (instead of Samsung, it's the name of the character). "This is call a phone, more specifically it's the newest Galaxy Smash s5, and it's got pretty cool features, not to mention you can call someone who also has a phone, and you can send them a text. Also, after the tournament, this phone has a special feature in which it allows you to travel to your friends dimension or here."

"No way, that little thing can do that much? " Shulk said, who was just as excited as Robin about this new piece of knowledge.

"Yup, plus, you can play some of the apps here on the phone and boy can it get addicting." Pit had said it as if he had experienced the addiction to it.

"How does it work?" Shulk said eagerly.

"It's hard to explain, you see, when the workers here give you your phone, and once you have it in your hand, it's like you're automatically programmed to know how to use it." Pit explained "they have the phones enchanted for a while and it'll go away until you've mastered how to use the phone. They'll probably deliver your phones in the your room by the end of the day."

"Also, it's the same thing with the matches. You see, in a match there will sometimes be items that can be used in the fight, you'll also be enchanted to know what each item can do and it will once again go away until you've memorized how to use it." Pit said as he took another bite of his food. Jeez, this guy ate as though he has a bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Items can be very helpful since they can help you turn the tides in your favor, so if you see one, take it." Robin was very thankful to have met Pit, a veterans advice was definitely appreciated before his first match tomorrow.

"What other things should we watch out for?" Shulk said as Robin leaned in closer to make sure he got everything.

"The Smash ball, a ball of glowing colors that floats around the stage. Once it appears, everyone fights for the ball and sometimes knocks them out for getting too close to the ball. To get the ball you must attack it several times till it breaks. If you break the ball, then you'll be glowing with colors, and you can unleash your true power, but be careful, just because you have it doesn't mean the others still can't get it, the Smash ball can be hit out of you and it'll once again be floating around the stage." Robin made sure to remember to every piece of information.

"But wait, what kind of true power do you mean?"

"Don't worry about that, when you get it, you'll automatically know how to unleash it."

They talk a bit more, but it was more of Pit's previous fights in the last tournament. Pit told them of his victories, losses, and a few funny moments that happened during the match. Halfway in his story, a couple of Smashers joined their table. A blue robot named Megaman, Dark Pit was also here, and a very tight fitting suit woman called Samus. And no, Robin was not jealous of the way Shulk stared at her. Nope. Besides, it didn't look like Samus was interested in Shulk, she seemed to ignore all the looks and kept messing around with Pit, who whined about child abuse and suing her.

"It's not child abuse since you're technically way older than everyone here. And you love me too much to sue." Samus teased the angel who seemed put out.

"Yeah I love you so much, let me get Captain Falcon to come over here since I know that YOU love him too." Pit grinned.

Samus narrowed her eyes. "Do it and I will make sure you starve."

"Wait please no! I'm sorry!" And everyone laughed at the angel's begging for forgiveness. Seeing them all together and laughing made Robin a bit homesick, back in Ylisse, the whole company would gather around and make jokes with each other. He really missed them. He wondered what they were doing without him and Lucina.

"A bit homesick aren't you?" Robin was brought out of his daze and noticed that Megaman was talking to him.

"How did you know?"

"You had that smile that everyone has after leaving home for a while."

"Sorry, it's too early for me to be a bit homesick." Robin smiled sheepishly at the blue robot.

"It's fine, besides you have new friends here, which means new memories and loads of fun with everyone." After hearing that Robin's mood was suddenly lifted and was glad.

"Thanks, now tell me a bit about your world?"

They talked for a long while, getting to know about each other's worlds and enemies they encountered before Shulk and Dark Pit joined the conversation; it then turned into a conversation about who had the evilest villain.

"You can't top having the Lord of the Underworld being your enemy."

"I had to fight a dragon that was basically death and destruction personified, that counts a whole lot more."

Shulk rolled his eyes. "Please, that's nothing compared to what I had to fight against-" But before he could finish a loud shriek was heard and Robin suddenly found himself being hugged from behind.

"Robin sweetie, we have to prepare for the wedding~" Robin turned to see that it was Peach who let go of him and was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"What wedding?" Robin said a bit nervous about the answer.

"Your wedding with Shulk silly." No. A wedding was too far, no way was he doing that. He was content with just a paper and pen.

"Princess Peach, you don't really have to bother with a wedding, besides I don't want one..."

"Nonsense, if you want I'll plan everything! You don't have to worry about a thing." Peach continued to smiled brightly while Robin turned to Shulk for help.

"Actually Princess Peach, I don't want a wedding either, it's enough with just our rings." Shulk said in attempt to dissuade the princess.

"Speaking about rings, Shulk when are you buying those rings?" Peach gave Shulk a look.

"That, Princess Peach is a surprise." Peach then shrieked happily and started giving him advice on what kind of rings he should buy. Robin meanwhile sighed in relieve, thankful to be saved from having a wedding, and knowing the princess, a dress.

The whole evening went on, and Robin even saw Lucina chatting quite happily with the Hero King, along with Chrom and Robina who seemed happy to have finally meet the man behind the legend. He also learned that Samus thought of both angels as her little brothers, hence the reason why she teased them so much. Shulk still proclaimed every now and then that Robin was his wife, which just embarrassed Robin, but made him happy on the inside too.

Dinner was served, and everyone ate. It wasn't long before the day soon came to an end. Robin and Shulk left to their room, while everyone either went their room or stayed up late with Ike and Link, who decided to have a sumo match.

As soon as Robin was in his shared room, he glanced around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Shulk asked as Robin kept looking around before spotting the two phones on top of his drawer.

"This." Robin hold up the phone with his name. Then, Robin felt a rush of knowledge go through him as he turned the phone on and quickly sent a text to Lucina, then sat on his bed to explore the phone that he suddenly knew how to use. Seeing this, Shulk also picked up his phone, sat next to Robin, and tapped pretty much on everything.

Seeing this, Robin was feeling a bit mischievous and sent Shulk a quick text, looking at him from the corner of his eye. Shulk's phone then made a ding sound and Shulk gave a small smile and returned his text.

**Shulk: Hello to you too wife ;) **

Robin let out a laugh, a bit high from his excitement of this new technology and at Shulk's attempt at a flirt. He knew he was blushing but ignored it as he returned the text.

**Robin: Since I'm the wife, does that make you the husband? **

**Shulk: Well yeah, someone has to wear the pants in the relationship **

Robin then turned to Shulk and narrowed his eyes at him as Shulk innocently skimmed his contacts that happened to have everyone's number on it. Well fine, two can play this game.

**Robin: You know, wives can just as equally wear the pants -_-**

**Shulk: I wouldn't want that, I need my wife to be cute and cuddly :D**

Robin could obviously tell Shulk was joking, but his face still turned red and his heart beat sped up.

**Robin: You think I'm cute? **

**Shulk: Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you to be my wife :)**

**Robin: What if I want you to be my wife? **

**Shulk: Not going to happen, a husband should be strong to protect his wife, and I'm obviously the stronger of the two**

**Robin: Really? I pretty much had the upper hand in our fight :)**

**Shulk: But I got you in the end :D**

**Robin: That was unexpected, how was I supposed to know you could see the future? **

**Shulk: You weren't **

Shulk turned to Robin with a smug look, but it was Robin's turn to ignore him.

**Robin: I demand a rematch, now**

**Shulk: Now? It's too late**

**Robin: It doesn't have to be a fight, we could arm wrestle**

Robin knew he wasn't strong enough, the incident of the clock proved it, but his pride was not going to go down without a fight.

**Shulk: Arm wrestling is too boring**

**Robin: Then what do you suggest? :/**

**Shulk: Wrestle**

Robin barely had time to read the text before Shulk suddenly pinned him to his bed, locking his legs with his own, and both phones fell onto the carpet with a soft thud.

"I win." Shulk said proudly, and Robin blushed at the close proximity before pushing Shulk off. Shulk, not expecting the comeback, was startled and now their positions were reversed.

"I don't think so." It was Robin's turn to smirk while Shulk looked up at him in shock.

"You sneaky wife."

"Remember, I won, you're the wife now." Robin was giggling at the thought of Shulk being the wife, noting he was also cute enough to be one.

Shulk rolled them over and almost pinned Robin again before Robin also decided to roll, and both ended up falling of the bed. Shulk landed hard onto the carpet with Robin falling on top of him. Robin could definitely feel Shulk's body connected with his own and he blushed deep red at the contact.

"Hey you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" Shulk said as he now noticed the red face Robin had.

"I'm fine, I didn't expect to fall off the bed." Robin quickly said before standing up and offered his hand and Shulk took it. "I guess this means that I won."

"No, no, no a husband has to protect his wife and I protected you from the fall." Robin couldn't find anything to argue against that, and admitted defeat before picking up his phone.

"So I meant to ask you yesterday, but you already fell asleep before I could ask." Curious, Robin turned to Shulk, who also picked up his phone from the carpet.

"And what was your question?"

"Do you like it at the Smash Mansion?"

Robin took a moment to think about it. "Yeah, the technology here is astounding, everyone here is pretty friendly and I got to meet some interesting heroes from different worlds, I even met the Hero King, and I became a wife, that's not something that happens every day." Robin gave a small laugh.

Shulk laughed. "Get used to it wife." Unexpectedly Shulk planted a kiss close to Robin's lips, before heading into the bathroom.

Robin stared towards the bathroom in shock. Did he seriously did that? Did this mean Shulk liked him too? Why was this so confusing!? Robin sighed and sat down on his bed. His phone made a ding sound and he checked what it was.

**Lucina: Hello Robin, this technology is quite neat isn't it? :)**

**Robin: Yeah, easier to communicate as well **

**Lucina: And the power this phone has, it's incredible! :D**

**Robin: Right? Ha I think I would fight Grima again if it means I can get another like this**

**Lucina: Ditto**

**Robin: Btw who's your roommate? :O I can't believe I haven't asked you yet **

**Lucina: Samus Aran, I believe she was sitting in your table**

**Robin: Oh, do you guys get along fine? **

**Lucina: Yeah, though of course not we're not married like a certain someone I know**

Of course, Lucina was going to forever tease him about it.

**Robin: If you were, I think Chrom would have a heart attack**

**Lucina: We should ask Chrom from Robina's dimension**

**Robin: Oh Naga, tell me when you do, so that I can record it and use it for blackmail**

**Lucina: Lol okay, it's getting pretty late Robin and we have our first match tomorrow, so sleep tight :) **

**Robin: Don't let the bed bug bite **

**Lucina: I won't, now stop using the phone and go to sleep**

Robin smiled, Lucina was always worrying and caring for others. It was probably since she came from a future where there literally was death and destruction. Nonetheless, Robin put the phone down. After Shulk got out of the bathroom, Robin went in to take a shower. He took a long shower, relishing the warm water that always took 20 minutes to heat up in Ylisse. Robin in truth really did like it here, the Smash Mansion introduce him to completely new people and technology he would never have seen if he hadn't accepted the invitation to the tournament.

Then there's Shulk. Before, Robin didn't have any feelings towards anyone in Ylisse, which led to Lucina setting Robin up in blind dates in hopes of Robin finding someone to settle down with since everyone else had already been married. But now, Robin was developing feelings for the blonde, a crush more like. And when they first kissed, even if it was an accident, Robin had truly been mesmerized by his eyes and the feel of his lips. He wanted more with the blonde, a real relationship but he also didn't want to damage their friendship. What if Shulk rejected him? Or was too repulse that he just completely ignored Robin forever? He didn't want that. Maybe it was better if he didn't, his feelings could turn their friendship for the worse, and it could become awkward for the rest of the tournament.

Robin stepped out of the shower and dried himself before putting on his clothes and brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom, Shulk was on his bed, still messing with the phone.

"Shulk, come on, let's go to sleep." Robin tried to take his phone, but Shulk slyly moved out of Robin's reach.

"Seriously Shulk, we have our first match tomorrow, we need to make a good first impression on everyone." Robin gave him a firm look, and Shulk eventually put down the phone.

"Fine wife, whatever you wish."

"Goodnight Shulk."

"G'night wife."

**Hello! I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for the favs! Reviews are much appreciated so make sure to leave one! :D**


End file.
